Finding Love
by Moments of Insanity
Summary: Minako lost love again and she was loosing confidence in herself. Sorry lame summmary but please R


Finding Love.

By: Moments of Insanity

Date : sometime in 2002

Summery: Minako lost love again and she was loosing confidence in herself.

Author's note:

1) This story has nothing to do my other fanfics.

2) It's my first M/K fanfic. If the characterization is slightly out of place, please forgive me.

3) Thanks again to Ice (she posts here as well, under the name Warrior of Ice, those who love General/Senshi fanfics go read hers now!), who painstakingly edit my story to something readable.

4) Please review -;

Disclaimer: Nah, Sailor Moon? Not mine.

She was in a neat, cozy cafe with a cup of steaming espresso in front of her. The nice big armchair, warmth of the surrounding, and the strong aroma of espresso made her feel relaxed and happy. Of course the espresso and the wonderful environment were not the only reasons why she was happy. The other reason was seated opposite of her, her current boyfriend. He was a nice boy with brown hair and chocolate eyes. He was not a man of words, but she felt calm and relaxed with him. Even though throughout the relationship, she was always the one who took the initiative, such as making his lunch and buying tickets for the movies, she never felt that loved before. Yes, this feeling could only be accounted as love.

She, the senshi of love would always be right.

She glanced out of the window. There was a girl standing under the maple tree. The winter wind blew, deviously playing with her long brown hair. The girl combed her hair down and looked into the cafe, however, she bowed her head again hurriedly, as if the girl was embarrassed to see her.

She shrugged and turned her attention back to her boyfriend. He was being uncannily silent, usually he would respond to her senseless jabbering with smiles and some witty remarks of his own. But somehow those were missing; there was a change in the atmosphere. Maybe a change in relationship? No, it couldn't be. After all, he was the one who asked her out this time. She couldn't be wrong in the affairs of love, after all she was the reincarnation of the goddess of love.

She twirled her spoon, looking at the swirl of cream on top of the coffee. She hated this strange silence; the tension in the air had almost dampened her spirit today. She looked up, thinking was time to end this silence. Then she saw the love in his eyes and small smile that danced on his lips, and her heart went falling into the abyss.

For it wasn't her that he adored with his eyes; his adoration was directed to the girl outside waiting for her man.

Strangely, she didn't feel crushed; instead, she felt oddly at peace. That expression on his face told her a lot already; she could never have him.

"It must be awfully cold outside, why don't you take her to a nice restaurant?" she said softly, still twirling her coffee. He started and looked at her, apologetic guilt and regret flitting over his face. "Go, don't mind me," she said, shooing with her hand.

"Thank you for understanding Minako," he said gratefully. He stood up quickly and gathered his jacket, pausing only to put some change on the table before he rushed outside.

The jingling of the bells informed her of his leave. She shivered lightly and tried to burrow deeper into the armchair more. She hadn't realized it would be a cool day. She heaved a big sigh, eyes glassy with unshed tears and looked out of the window. Her ex boyfriend draped his jacket on the girl's shoulder while his other hand combed through her disarrayed hair, then hand in hand they walked to their new future.

Minako blinked furiously, trying to dam those overflowing tears. She took a sip of her espresso and grimaced. How bitter...how silly, she should have known, the auras of those two were similar, shimmering with the warmth of auburn light. She was the goddess of love for Venus's sake! How could she not notice? Was it because her need to be loved and cherished by someone blinded her ability to judge? Could it be she was in love with the concept of love but not in love with him? But then...what is love?

The espresso lay cool and forgotten.

Um. I think I'm gonna get flamed for this but I don't have a story line for this yet

laughs sheepishly. If there's interests in this story, I will continue with this. Until I

manage to think of a decent story line, it's just gonna be another one shot fanfic from

me. mail me 


End file.
